Physical keys and locks have been used as historical tools to grant individuals access to physical entities such as houses, offices, cars, etc. In order to share access to these entities it is often required to copy and distribute keys to the individuals that need access. This method of access sharing has worked in small communities and social circles where the number of distribution occurrences were low.
With the ongoing trend of individuals sharing resources, better ways of access management and sharing is required to make this process simpler, more secure, and more efficient.